


I'll Be Here Waiting

by nawrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, this covers a lot of stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawrry/pseuds/nawrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi baby," he whispers, feeling a little foolish for talking to someone who can't hear him. "I'm here, it's me. I wish you would wake up." He sits for a moment, watching Harry. "I really wish you would wake up, sweetheart. I miss you and I have so much to say to you." He finds his words much easier now.</p><p>Harry gets in an accident after he and Niall have a fight, leaving Niall to wait by his bedside until he wakes up. Niall reminisces on a bunch of stuff and I'm horrible at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks are in italics, fyi. I really like how this turned out. Thanks for reading :)

Harry's hand is cold, limp and unfamiliar as Niall entwines his fingers with it. He almost winces at the feeling, Harry's hands are always warm, Niall can always count on his curly-haired boyfriend to take his colder hand and warm it in his almost instantly. But now Niall just feels cold, empty. Through blurry eyes he looks up at his boyfriend, his eyes shut tightly and a scary looking cut on his forehead. He got the call just an hour ago, his phone ringing in the middle of the night to inform him of the bad news. He thought maybe it was Harry, calling to apologize and talk over the phone before seeing each other, but instead it was a stranger, informing Niall that there had been an accident and he should come in as soon as possible.

The doctor said it wasn't Harry's fault, that someone had tried to make a red light and collided into Harry's side of the car. It was an accident, but it certainly didn't feel that way to Niall. It was his fault, he was the one who yelled until Harry stormed out, he was the one who didn't stop him from leaving, he might as well have been the one who rammed into Harry's car. Niall chokes back a sob and squeezes Harry's hand tighter, hoping to force some life back into him. He wants to forget the fight, but it keeps replaying in his head like a broken record.

*

_"Where is this going, Niall?"  Harry demands._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"We've been together for four years. And don't get me wrong, they've been the best four years of my life, but I'm tired of waking up every morning and wondering when it's going to end. I'm afraid I'll wake up and you'll be gone and these last four years will have meant nothing." Harry's voice gives out as Niall feels a flame strike up in him._

_"Do you really think I would do that? Am I that horrible of a person?" Niall yells. Harry is silent, looking down at his hands. The boys are in their room in their apartment, the one they moved in together to a year ago. Harry remembers the spat they had when they were picking out their bedding, Harry wanted blue and Niall wanted grey, they settled on white because it made them feel like they're sleeping in a cloud. The whole thing seems so trivial now._

_"Niall, everytime I bring up marriage or the future you run away. I know you know you do. How do you think that makes me feel, that you'd rather do anything but marry me?"_

_"I do not run away!"_

_"You do!" Harry pleads. Niall runs his hands through his hair, searching for an answer._

_"Harry, look at my parents' marriage. It ended and it was horrible. Can you blame me for not wanting to go through that?"_

_Harry stands up and tries to take Niall's hands, but he pulls away. "I know it was hard on them. But god, Niall that can't stop us from trying. I want to marry you, I want to be with you forever. Isn't that enough?"_

_"I just need some time, Harry!" Niall snaps. Harry's expression firms, his eyes darker than Niall's ever seen them._

_"Fine," he mutters, reaching for his keys. "I'll give you some time."_

_Niall watches Harry put his shoes on in disbelief. Harry's never been the one to leave during a fight, he's the patient one. Niall's stomach lurches when he wonders if he's finally worn out Harry's patience, but he can't stop him before Harry's out the door._

_*_

_  
_"We suspect he's got a pretty bad concussion, a broken rib and a small fracture in his right foot," the doctor lists off, a big guy named Paul who looks like he could destroy Niall with one touch, but is actually surprisingly gentle when he rests his hand on Niall's shoulder. "He should be awake and well in the next few days, but sometimes these things can take time."

"He'll remember who I am, right?" Niall asks tentatively. "I mean he won't have any brain damage?"

"It's nothing that serious," Paul confirms. "But we'll play it day by day, alright?"

"Aright," Niall murmurs, turning back to Harry. "Thanks." Paul pats him on the back again and leaves the room, leaving Niall in a silence that's only interrupted by the sound of Harry's heart monitor beeping.

Niall waits a minute before carefully reaching his hand up and brushing through Harry's curls, pressing his lips to his cheek, somewhat afraid of hurting him further. He looks so fragile, breakable.

"I love you, Harry," he whispers. "Please wake up. I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry." Niall's voice dissolves into a sob, his head resting on the flimsy hospital bed as he tries to take himself away from this horrible place.

*

_"I'm Harry."_

_"I'm Niall."_

_"Hi."_

_"Hi."_

_"I'm six."_

_"Me too."_

_Niall had just moved in to the house next to Harry's, their first exchange coming as Niall's parents moved their things into the house and Niall kicked a football around his new yard. Harry wandered over to his new neighbor and the two boys immediately started playing, like they'd known each other their entire lives._

_"Do you miss Ireland?" Harry asks._

_"I miss my friends."  Niall replies._

_"I'll be your friend," Harry shrugs, stopping the football with his foot. "I bet we'll go to the same school and everything. We can walk to the bus together."_

_"Okay," Niall grins. Harry smiles too._

_*_

_  
_Niall's head snaps up when he hears a knock at the door. He didn't expect himself to fall asleep, but it had been a long night. Now early sunlight is filtering through the blinds in the hospital room, and Liam, Louis, and Zayn are standing at the door.

"Hey, Nialler," Louis says gently. He stands up as the boys walk over to Harry's bed, exchanging a short hug with each of them. The boys watch over Harry silently as Niall rubs his eyes awake.

"What did the doctor say?" Liam asks finally.

"He has a concussion and some broken bones. It's nothing serious. Hopefully he'll be awake in a couple of days," Niall informs them. Harry sleeps on.

 "Everything will be okay," Zayn assures him, wrapping his arm around Niall's shoulders. Niall relaxes a bit with the touch, the company of his best friends making him feel a little less alone.

"What happened?" Louis asks. "Why weren't you with him?"

Fresh tears spring to Niall's eyes, he gulps to keep them away. "We got in a fight," he mutters.

"Why?" Liam asks.

"We were talking about your guys' wedding," Niall begins, gesturing to Liam and Louis, whose wedding was coming up in just a month. "And Harry said something about us getting married someday too, and...I don't know what happened."

"You freaked out," Louis supplies. Niall shoots him a glare. "Sorry," he says, raising his hands in surrender. "But we've heard this from Harry before. You know you want to marry him, Niall."

"I don't know," Niall begins to protest, but he stops himself. Maybe it's time to start opening himself up to the possibility. Some part of him has always known that he'll marry Harry, it's just been hard imagining it happening already. "I shouldn't have let him go," he mutters, tears finally spilling over his cheeks. Zayn grips his shoulders tighter, letting Niall bury his face in his shirt.

"Niall, it's not your fault," Liam says. "It was an accident, you didn't know."

"I could have lost him. That argument could have been the last thing we said to each other." Niall feels like he might be sick, so he sits down.

"It wasn't, though," Zayn tells him. "You can still make it right."

Niall nods solemnly and looks at his sleeping boyfriend, knowing it'll be the first thing he does when Harry wakes up.

*

_Niall's never been one for coffee, or coffee shops for that matter, but for whatever reason he saw this place while walking down the street and he had to come in. Now he's nursing a cup of coffee and scrolling through his phone, enjoying the soft chatter of the other customers when he hears his name said above him._

_"Niall?" A deep voice asks. Niall looks up to see a tall boy standing over him, his hair curly and hanging down over his forehead. His eyes are green and bright and beautiful and they look just like-_

_"Harry?" Niall asks, his heart pounding for an unknown reason. The boy grins in agreement, dimples indenting either side of his lips. He's exactly as Niall remembered him, but older, even more handsome now. Niall stands up and hugs him, their arms wrapping around each other in a familiar way._

_"Do you go to uni here?" Harry asks._

_"Yeah, you?" Niall asks. Harry nods proudly. Niall notices how the rest of the coffee shop has seemed to disappear. Right now all his brain can think is Harry, Harry, Harry. "Sit down," Niall says, gesturing to the seat across from his._

_"How long has it been?" Harry asks once he's seated._

_Niall thinks for a moment. "It's been five years since the divorce and we moved right after that, so five years?"_

_"Feels like yesterday," Harry grins. Niall agrees, it really was just the other day when they were thirteen and Niall was moving away. He remembers crying when it came time to say goodbye to Harry, how they promised they would keep in touch but how hard that turned out to be. It had been about three years since the last time the two had talked on the phone._

_"So what are you studying?" Niall asks._

_"History. I'd like to teach it someday," Harry replies. Niall nods, remembering how Harry had always said he wanted to be a teacher. "You?"_

_"Sound engineering," Niall answers._

_"Gave up on the dream of being a pro footballer?" Harry teases._

_"We both know that was a long shot," Niall chuckles._

_It felt nice being back with Harry, talking and laughing until late that evening, they fit together just like they did when they were younger. Niall's glowing by the time they say goodbye, his cheeks flushed and his heart feeling full to the point of bursting._

_That weekend the boys go on their first date, out to dinner and then on a walk, autum leaves crunching under their feet as they walk back to their dorm. They're outside of Niall's room, prolonging their goodnight when Harry cups Niall's face in his hands and kisses him slow and deep, like they'd missed out on so much more than five years apart._

 

_*_

  
_  
_Harry's mom is here, her eyes filled with tears as she bends over her son, kissing his forehead and whispering to him. Niall feels too guilty to watch, too responsible for Harry's state. Anne straightens up and wraps her arms around Niall, rubbing his back as he lets out a sob.

 

"I'm sorry," he murmurs.

 

"Sweetie, it's not your fault," Anne replies. "No one blames you." Niall sniffles and pulls away, remaining close to her. He's exhausted, he needs to shower and change and get some real food. He finally gives in to Anne's protests to go home, only when she offers to take his place by Harry's side for just a few hours and promises to give him a call the second he wakes up, if it happens.

 

A short time later Niall walks in the flat, finding everything just the way he left it the night before. It's funny, but he expected everything to be different, like Harry's things would be absent. He passes through the living room into the kitchen, grabbing an orange and peeling it in silence. The smell of it reminds him of Harry, he eats one almost every morning, leaving his lips tasting sweet when he kisses Niall goodbye. Niall chews slowly as he walks through the flat. It's small, just enough room for two, but it's cozy and charming and most importantly it's home. He sees Harry everywhere he looks, his books littering the coffee table and his shoes stacked up by the door. It usually drives Niall crazy how messy Harry can be, but now he sort of loves it. He walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed, but after a minute he finds it too hard to be in that room, so he goes back to the living room and sits on the couch, sinking into the cushions and letting his eyes shut.

 

*

 

_"Can we eat on the floor every night?" Niall asks through a mouthful of pizza._

_"No," Harry replies with a laugh. "Just until we get a real table." Niall rolls his eyes and looks around their new flat. Boxes of their things are littered everywhere, waiting to be unpacked and placed in their new lives._

_"I love this place, you know?" Niall asks. "It just feels like us."_

_"I love that you love it," Harry grins._

_"I love you," Niall replies, crawling on his hands and feet over to Harry, puckering his lips until Harry kisses him._

_"No, I love you," Harry murmurs when they pull apart. Niall giggles and snuggles into Harry's chest, the younger boy wrapping his arms around him._

_"We're disgustingly cheesy, you know that?" He asks._

_"It's probably why Zayn kicked me out of his place," Harry shrugs._

_"Probably. But I don't care. Now I have you all to myself," Niall smirks._

_"You already did," Harry reminds him, planting a kiss in his hair. The boys eat in comfortable silence for a bit longer, until a new thought enters Niall's mind._

_"Hey Haz?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We don't have a bed yet. Where are we going to sleep?" Harry chuckles, kissing Niall's head and standing up._

_"I have an idea," he replies. He disappears into the bedroom for a minute, returning with an armload of pillows and blankets. He drops them on the carpet in front of Niall, a grin plastered on his face. "We'll make our own."_

_Later that night after the boys have constructed a nest of pillows and sunk under the blankets, Niall peels Harry's shirt over his head, explores his torso with his lips. He has every bump and curve of Harry memorized, but yet he's always amazed by how beautiful the boy is. Niall peeks up at Harry as he combs his fingers through the blonde's hair._

_"I love you, Harry," he whispers._

_"I love you too," Harry sighs back. Niall crawls up and places his lips on Harry's._

_"I'll always love you," he murmurs against Harry's plump lips._

_"Sounds good to me," Harry grins, silencing him by flipping them over and devouring Niall's lips._

_*_

Niall returns to the hospital a few hours later, after taking a nap and hopping in the shower. He arrives at the hospital feeling slightly refreshed and wearing one of Harry's sweaters. He and Anne exchange a few more words and a hug before he relieves her, taking his place next to Harry and settling in for the rest of the night. A doctor comes in and explains to Niall that Harry's condition is still stable. After he leaves Niall reaches over and kisses Harry's forehead, followed by his nose and his lips. He takes Harry's hand, bringing his knuckles up to his mouth.  _  
_

"Hi baby," he whispers, feeling a little foolish for talking to someone who can't hear him. "I'm here, it's me. I wish you would wake up." He sits for a moment, watching Harry. "I really wish you would wake up, sweetheart. I miss you and I have so much to say to you." He finds his words much easier now.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so sorry I yelled at you and let you leave and made you feel so unwanted. I went home and looked at all of our stuff and everything felt so empty without you. I need you, Harry, and I know I've had my doubts about marriage but a year ago I promised you I'd love you forever and I'm keeping that promise." He kisses the back of Harry's hand.

"I want to marry you, Harry. I want to spend the rest of my days waking up to you and calling you mind and raising a family with you. Yeah I said it, I want kids, Styles," he chuckles to himself. "I'll marry you tomorrow if it's what you want, I swear. Just please wake up so I can marry you, okay?" Niall half expects Harry to say something back, but he only gets silence. He rests his head near Harry's, his eyes trained on him before he dozes off.

It's a few hours later when Niall hears a rustling sound, feels something move underneath him. He opens his drowsy eyes to find bright green ones staring back at him.

"Harry?" he mumbles, sitting up. "Harry, oh my god!" Niall lurches forward and wraps his arms around him, as carefully as he can, tucking his face into the crook of Harry's neck, tears dripping onto his hospital gown. Harry blinks back at him when he pulls away. "How are you feeling?" Niall asks, pushing Harry's curls from his face.

"Niall?" Harry murmurs weakly.

"Yeah baby, what is it?" Niall asks.

"My head hurts." Niall leans forward and kisses Harry's temple gently.

"I bet it does, you have a concussion. And a broken rib and a broken foot, so be careful, okay?" Harry grunts, turning to inspect his injuries. "Do you remember what happened?" Niall asks.

"I was mad at you," Harry says, his voice raspy.

"Yeah, you had a right to be too," Niall grins weakly. "I shouldn't have let you leave though. I'm so sorry."

"No, I am. Niall, we don't have to be married to be together. I love you and you love me, and that's enough, really. I just don't want to be without you." Niall feels fresh tears spring to his eyes, he stands up to kiss Harry's lips gently, silencing him.

"Harry?" He asks.

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?" Harry's brow furrows in confusion, his green eyes focused on Niall.

"But you said-"

"I was wrong. I was being scared and stupid. I want to marry you, of course I do. You're my entire world, my everything." Niall catches Harry beginning to tear up. "Will you marry me?" He asks again.

"Yes," Harry gasps. Dimples frame his lips as he grins and Niall can't help himself from pressing their lips together again, kissing him until they're both long out of breath.

"I love you," Harry murmurs as they pull away.

"It's been too long since I've heard you say that," Niall chuckles.

*

_One year later_

_  
_"I do," Niall says, his voice weak and his hands trembling. Harry reaches over and entwines his warmer fingers with Niall, calming him. Niall can't see anything but Harry, can't hear anything that the official is saying, all he knows is he's minutes away from being able to call Harry his husband, he's so close he can almost taste the words on his lips. His eyes blink fast to rid himself of his tears, he can't help but giggle when he notices Harry doing the same. He lifts his finger and brushes a stray tear from Harry's cheek. And then the offical is saying "you may now kiss" and Harry's hands are cupping his face and his lips are molded to his, and it almost feels just like their first kiss five years ago, just as perfect, and again Niall wonders what took them so long to get here.


End file.
